Ava Rueda
History In the first book (Every witch pregnancy) it was mentioned that Ava had a secret past no one knew about, not even her husband or her own children. All we knew for sure was that in her very early twenties she had married a Kanay named Drew Rueda and with him had a set of fraternal twins: Diego and Gigi Rueda. We also know that she homeschooled her daughter from the ages of four to eleven, and homeschooled her son from the ages of four to fourteen because she didn't like how schools were run. Gigi had wished to attend a real school before Diego, and Ava allowed her to attend an all-girls private school for grades six, seven, and eight. She then became the principal of Iridium high school because both of her children wanted to attend a high school and she still didn't like the ways schools were run. By being the principal, she, for the most part, could run the school her way. In the second book (Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy) we learn the basics of Ava's true past. At the age of eighteen, Ava- who had been the chosen one at the time- married a mortal. Being a Full-Witch, Ava hadn't been legally allowed to marry a mortal and as punishment was stripped of her magic and chosen one status by order of the council. Ava may or may not have known at this point that she was pregnant with a child. She didn't tell her husband about the pregnancy because he divorced her. The reason he divorced her was he knew that losing one's magic is the most shameful and depressing thing that had can happen to a Witch and he didn't want Ava to suffer just to stay with him. Sometime after the divorce, Ava got back her normal strength magic but not her chosen one strength magic or the chosen one status. Ava somehow knew about Superiors and that her unborn child was one. Afraid she wouldn't be able to handle her child's extreme magic strength, Ava gave her up for adoption and arranged for her to be adopted by a couple she knew for sure could raise a Superior and not take advantage of her magic strength or try to steal her magic from her. At the age of nineteen- in very early February 1989- Ava gave birth to a daughter named Ruby and handed her over to the adoptive parents (Duggie and Kristine Fletcher) only moments after the birth but held her once first. Ava never had any contact with Ruby. Just months after having given up Ruby, Ava married a Kanay named Drew Rueda and very shortly after was pregnant with her twins. The month after Ruby's first birthday, Ava and Drew had welcomed their fraternal twins, their son Diego and their daughter Gigi. Personality: 'Ava is not afraid to lay out the cold hard truth, and she doesn't tolerate anyone's shit. She is very strict as a mother and as a principal but she also has a heart of gold and would even kill for her loved ones. Ava is also wise and very powerful. She doesn't often show her vulnerabilities but at times she shows you just how motherly, understanding, and supportive she can be. '''Every witch pregnancy ' ''"Keep it up, Gigi and you two will be spending the rest of your teenage years changing diapers," Ava- Gigi'' ''Gigi and Maddie's underage pregnancies '' Gigi told her mother at school about her pregnancy and also revealed that her brother had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Ava replied that she wasn't surprised and asked Gigi how long she and Pete had been dating. Gigi informed they had only been dating for a month. Ava then asked if she thought Pete was going to stay with her, and Gigi replied he didn't know yet and she had to find the best way to tell him. Ava told her to not being stupid and that Pete wasn't going to stay. Gigi snapped at her that she didn't know that, so Ava told her to tell him and see what happens. Ava decided not to help her children with their pregnancies. ''Life as a mother''''' In the first chapter, Ava had overheard an argument between her children in which Gigi admitted to being sexually active. Finding out her mother was there, Gigi became nervous and asked her mother how much of the argument she had overheard. Ava replied she had heard everything from Pete being the one Gigi wanted to impress, and then told her children that she wasn't surprised they were sexually active, assuming that Diego was as well. She said she knew she could yell at them but couldn't stop them and told them to just hope they didn't end up being teen parents, not yet knowing both of them were expecting. In the same chapter, Ava caught Gigi and Pete heavily making-out at school and told their audience to get lost. She then warned Gigi and Pete that if they kept this up they could end up changing diapers for the rest of their teen years. This caused Gigi to become nervous for a second thinking her mother knew about her pregnancy, which she did not.